We made love!
by Pinkgirl99
Summary: Fanfic of Arta: /photo-53116234 334859071 I wrote a fanfic for Art rboz, this is my favorite hudozhni, because in her paintings have meaning and history, and we, her audience, think up these stories.


We... made... love!

Morning. The sun had risen and risen quite high. The first rays - naughty! They enter through the windows the sleeping people and, unfortunately, their wake. One cheerful ray beat out the window and hit a pair of sleeping after a stormy nighttime. Ray of sunshine, slowly but decisively moved across the floor, which was scattered clothes. With close to the bed, he climbed on foot guy. Climbing higher and higher, and finally reaching the face, he shone in his eyes, from this his "sacrifice" made a face from the glare.

He slowly opened his eyes, looked around the ceiling, turned his head to the right and saw clothes scattered on the floor, a broken vase and thrown a bottle of champagne.

Blue-haired turned his hair to the other side and what he saw, not in any gate not go: the sleeping girl alovolosaya peacefully snoring on his shoulder, a few long pryadok her graceful hair fell on her expressive features. Having admired the girl, the guy raised his dark brown eyes at the ceiling, looking at the roughness of concrete, he decided to think: "Why then is Erza?". Realizing just five minutes later, he rolled his eyeballs, and stood up, but without hitting the Scarlet started shaky breath.

What ... but ... as it was in my bed? - I started to panic, he reflexively slapped his cheek, leaving a red mark, but it did not help, and panic intensified, and with this he blushed.

What ... I ... I ... did yesterday? - Asked the man from himself. Gerard jerked his head, and his eyes fell on the bare shoulders of the sleeping beauty. Going all eyes below it several times around the guild sign blue, below the shoulder. Then his pride would not allow to watch, so he covered her. Her bright red hair lay on the pillow, in a chaotic manner.

-Oh My God! - Muttered under his breath, he pulled from her gaze to the window. Taken aback, even five minutes later, he covered his face and his hand again began to breathe more often, blushing even thicker. Memories of violent nighttime washed over his head.

***

Evening. Great time. At this time, our boy is sitting at the computer and working on his school work. University "Fairy Tail", a prestigious educational institution, the teachers are demanding, but the students go successful people. Gerard Fernandez - a popular guy, as well as the most intelligent and, at least, it takes second place of honor on the wall of the smartest.

In the near future, he decided to set a goal and achieve it at the end of the year, and the goal was simple - to be the first on the wall of honor. At the moment, the first place warm Erza Scarlet. Although they are best friends, but he still decided to reach that peak.

Pulling up to the bridge of the nose points, he took a sip of mint tea. Glancing at the clock, he saw 21.35.

Hmm, I stayed too long! - He reached his hands up, he said into the silence. Doorbell overshadowed his mind. Wearing his dark slippers, he went to the door with the thought: "Who could it be at this hour?". Looking through the peephole, he saw the red hair. Looking at the head of an unknown man, he hit on the ears rang.

-Khm Now!- I hurried to open the door to a stranger intrusive. Opened the door, he saw that the door had not the stranger, and the charming and sexy childhood friend - Erza? - You're doing here? - Skipping girl inside, asked her blue-haired.

Yes that's - Scarlet raised her bag with something heavy - come celebrate!

-what Is it? - Closing the door of the girl, he sat on the bedside table with a shoe.

How did that? Champagne! - Removing annoying bangs from her face, she smiled happily. The guy loved her for that smile, well, because it comes without invitation or warning.

Okay, come! - The guy took her to the living room, and she sat at the table, which was not far away from the bed - And what, are you going to celebrate?

-Your Victory at the Olympics - taking from the package champagne, she put him in the middle of the table - Well, you are, open the door!

-Oh, - Taking a bottle in his skillful hands, he began to pull a wooden plug. Cotton plugs are no longer just the drink flows foam.

Where you have glasses? - I asked the redhead.

-Why Do you glasses? From the throat just drink! - I made fun of her boyfriend, but when she saw menacing face, he hastened to answer - in the kitchen - flat Gerard was not a big living room flows into the bedroom, kitchen, toilet and bathroom.

The kitchen was tiny, so she quickly found what I was looking. Running up to the table, she put two glasses and poured the contents of a guy. Taking a glass, they clinked glasses and drank the beverage. Champagne cooled, and at the same time both intoxicated. He drank more, Erza, resting on a chair, smiling favorite smile guy.

Getting up from a chair, she went to him. Gerard turned his body toward her, and she said, putting her hand on his shoulder, took off her glasses with nose guy. Rose slightly, Gerard put his hand on her cheek and pododvinuvshis, touched her lips. It was an easy flight of two birds that were locked up his dream.

Deepened the kiss, Erza took the initiative in their own hands, seizing him by the collar T-shirt, she lifted him from his chair, Gerard realized that she wants to do, she did not push her, and stepped back. Flopping down on the bed with his back, he turned his back on the redhead. Sinking lower, he made tracks from kissing.

When he reached his chest, he began to unbutton one button blouse blue. Finally, to cope with this difficult for him to work, he lifted her leg and started kissing. Look at your "victim", he unbuttoned her shorts and by pulling, started making hickey on his

Carried away by graceful body of the girl, she started to run her hands over his body, before reaching the end of the T-shirt, she pulled it from him. Lowering his hands lower, Erza groped braid sweat pants. By removing from the body of the Man of the clothes, she pressed her body against a hot guy torso. Grabbing his feet behind his back, out of her mouth fell moaning happiness.

Without becoming a torment Woman, and himself, his hands reached out to clasp bra, removing part of the laundry, he began eagerly kissing the chest Scarlet, she she was great! Taking off her panties, he moved to the legs. At once, she pulled off his

Capturing feet hip guy, she sat up and put her arms around his neck, eagerly leaving footprints from kissing. He moved to the table, placing the girl on a smooth, glass surface and entered it. Journeyed slightly forward and making the first jolt, she touched his hand champagne, thereby dropping the bottle on the floor. Taking another approach, he went to bed ...

***

-Oh My God! - Gerard without becoming still remember his nocturnal adventures, blushed and said quietly:

We... made... love!


End file.
